


i wanna put it on my record

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1970s, Almost Famous au, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rey loves it, Rockstar Ben Solo, Smut, Unsafe Sex, ben has a mustache and side burns, groupie rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: In 1973, Finn, a young avid music fan, is asked to go on tour with Starship Destroyer, an up-and-coming band, to write about them on assignment for Rolling Stone. He quickly befriends Rey, a band-aid not a groupie, and her relationship with Ben Solo, the lead guitarist.OR: The Almost Famous AU we all need with Rey as Penny Lane and Ben as Russell Hammond.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	i wanna put it on my record

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightmorningcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmorningcoffee/gifts).



> I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS! Almost Famous is one of my favorite movies of all time so it felt so good (and stressed me out) writing an AU of it. Just picturing Rey and Ben as Penny and Russell in the 70s with sideburns and fringe and the music was so fun I really hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> ALSO, this is for the Let's Go To The Movies fic exchange!

She watches him from the wings and it feels like there are a million butterflies trapped in her chest. She takes a deep breath with one hand resting on her chest and the other on her hip as he takes the stage with his guitar in hand. He winks at her once he’s standing in front of the crowd and she can feel the blush on the tops of her cheeks. 

She sways her body to the rhythm of the music while she sings along with Ben. His long sweat soaked hair starts to stick to his neck and forehead. And it starts to peek through his worn out off-white button down shirt. 

She claps and whistles when the final song is over. She puts her arm around Finn, who’s standing beside her, and pulls him closer to her while cheering. It’s the first show of the tour. 

When Ben runs off stage, he grabs Rey and pulls her quickly into him. Her face is buried in his damp chest and she can smell the musk and sweat that sticks to his shirt along with the slight remnants of his cologne. She can feel the excitement and adrenaline radiating off of him. The feeling of being on stage and being in front of all the fans she can still see it in his eyes as she looks up at him and brushes away a bead of sweat falling from his sideburns and almost down into his mustache. He kisses her forehead as they’re ushered down the back of the stage and to the dressing rooms.  
  


Ben flops down onto the green velvet couch and Rey falls into his lap. His arms wrap around her middle, his thumb rubs small circles on the section of her exposed skin where her crochet cream top and worn jeans don’t cover. He leans in and kisses her neck as the rest of the boys don’t pay attention. They’re all in their own little corners. She picks her feet up and rests them on the other side of the couch across Finn’s lap. Her brown platforms are killing her feet, it feels good to put them up. Finn rests his hand on her ankles and she gives him a soft smile and kisses her pointer finger and turns it to Finn. She can see him blushing. She turns to face Ben and kisses his nose and his jaw and each corner of his lips before pressing her lips to his for a quick but not chaste peck. 

“You were so groovy tonight.” She whispers to him. 

He smiles and tightens his grip on her waist. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” She nods. 

“I’ll be even more groovy later.” He says quietly in her ear and she doesn’t have a moment to respond because the band’s manager, Phasma, barges into the room in her deep purple bell bottom pants and matching blazer, with a few bottles of champagne clutched in her hands. 

“What a show you mother fucking bastards!” She yells as she pops open the first bottle and it sprays all over Cassian and Jyn. 

“What the fuck, Phas.” Cassian laughs and Jyn giggles as she starts to lick the little dribbles off of his face. 

“Oh, please, you’re fine, Cass.” She says to him quickly then looks around the room to the rest of the boys. Ben and Rey are sitting on the couch with Finn, Hux is sitting in one of the old armchairs with Rose standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck, and Poe sits in one of the director’s chairs by the mirror’s and Kaydel sits on the vanity table top, swaying her bare tanned legs with her hand in Poe’s hair. “That show was the best fucking start to this tour. You guys were so hot out there. I think several women had a few orgasms while you were on stage, if I’m being completely honest.” She passes out the bottles of champagne to each of the boys and holds hers out in the middle of the room for each of them to do the same. “Here’s to you boys and the best fucking tour since fucking Zeppelin!” 

The glass bottles clashed and the boys and girls hollered. Ben took a long swig of the bottle and Rey watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed and passed her the bottle. The champagne was barely cold but she could feel it bubble down her throat. Champagne always goes to her head and right now that, mixed with the pot that they’d smoked earlier, she was feeling _good._

She laughs lightly and passes the bottle to Finn who’s looking at her with wide eyes and suspicion. 

“I won’t tell your mom if you don’t.” She says as she winks. Finn cocks his head and thinks for a second before grabbing the bottle from her and taking a long sip. “There you go!” She grabs his shoulder and shakes him as he scrunches his nose up tasting the alcohol. 

“Are you getting The Traitor drunk, Rey?” Ben asks and she just shrugs with a smirk on her face. 

She turns to look at Finn and moves closer to him, close enough so that her nose is almost touching him and says, with her hands out in front of his face and her fingers twirling and moving, causing him to blink, “It’s all happening. It’s all happening.” 

****

Ever since Finn’s sister Jannah left a stack of forbidden records in his room under his bed, he’s wanted to write about music. He wants to write about the rockstars and their songs and what makes them think of the lyrics that make women swoon or men cry. 

He started writing for the school newspaper. Little pieces in each issue about new albums or stories from concerts that he wasn’t allowed to go to. He’d go to school with red rimmed eyes from staying up all night to write a piece, writing a story about someone in his grade and how the Bowie concert was the night before. Finn could feel the jealousy seeping out of him. He wishes he could be there. Instead, he sits at home with his records on the floor and plays one after another until he falls asleep slumped over the side of his bed with a pen in one hand and drool leaking onto his notebook. 

He didn’t think that his little pieces in the newspaper did much. He didn’t think anyone had read them. That was until one day he got a call from Lando Calrissian, the editor at Resistance Magazine. The raddest underground music magazine. Finn has to pinch his thigh to make sure he isn’t dreaming. 

“I’ve read your stuff, kid, you’re pretty good.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Calrissian, it means a lot.” Finn tries to lower his voice so he doesn’t sound too desperate that the man he’s molding his life after called him. 

“Listen kid, I have a proposition for ya,” Lando’s voice is light on the phone. So nonchalant. More nonchalant than the proposition he’s about to ask. “I was wondering if you could write a story for me about the Sabbath concert this weekend? For let’s say, $40? What do you say, kid?” 

Finn covers the end of the phone with the palm of his hand and screams. This is it. It’s all happening.

****

The moon is high in the sky and the air is unusually crisp for May as Finn walks to the backstage door. With his messenger bag swung across his chest, he clutches the strap and holds his tape recorder in his hand as he approaches the door. A big, big man stands with his arms crossed guarding the door. Finn doesn’t let the man scare him. Instead, he tries to act cool, to look cool with a giant smile plastered on his face and his teeth glowing white in the buzzing light above the door. 

“Pass?” The man asks. 

“Uh…” Finn shuffles around in his pockets to make it look like he’s searching for something. Lando didn’t tell him he needed anything. 

“Absolutely not, kid.” The big man said after barely taking a glance at Finn. Finn’s face falls. 

“No, you don’t understand. I’m here to interview Sabbath. I’m a journalist.” 

“Yeah, and I’m the lead singer of the band. Go home. Isn’t it past your bedtime?” And before Finn can even speak and tell him that actually, he doesn’t have a bedtime anymore, the security guard closes the door in his face and with that all hopes of going backstage. 

Finn looks down at his sneakers and kicks a few little pieces of broken concrete. He starts to walk away when he hears a voice yell, “Hey! Who are you with?”

He looks up and he’s faced with a short girl wearing a bright red wrap dress with a matching psychedelic headband in her black hair. Her eyes are narrowed as she waits for him to answer. 

“Uh, myself?” He replies, confused. 

“No,” She laughs a little at him, “I mean who are you with? What band?”

“Oh! I’m here to interview Sabbath,” Finn says, puffing out his chest more to look older and he lowers his voice a bit, “I’m a journalist. A rock journalist” 

The girl steps a little closer to him and Finn backs up as far as he can against the wall. “That’s really cool.” 

“Yeah, I’m not one of-”

“One of what?” Another voice says from behind the girl. Finn cranes his neck and a brunette wearing a brown suede embroidered coat with a shag fur trim is making her way towards him. Her short brown hair hits the top of her shoulders and she’s wearing yellow tinted sunglasses. Her legs are bare under that coat but he can see the faintest glimpse of a suede patchwork mini skirt and a white lace top. She pulls her sunglasses down to rest on the bridge of her nose and repeats herself, “One of what?”

Finn gulps. He doesn’t really want to answer. But she’s looking at him and waiting. Waiting for a response. He has to. “A- a- a groupie.” He whispers. 

The girl in the fur coat smirks. “Neither am I,” she whispers back. 

“We’re band-aids.” The girl in the red dress says. As if that clarifies Finn’s confusion. “We don’t just sleep with them. We’re here for the music.” 

“Groupies sleep with rockstars just because they want to be close to someone famous. We’re here because of the music. We’re here to inspire the music. We are band-aids.” Rey says as she slowly blinks her eyes and smirks, pulling her sunglasses back on and shaking her hair a little. Finn swears it all happens in slow motion. 

“Rey is the one who changed everything. She’s the one who told us, ‘No more sleeping with the guys. No more exploiting our bodies for rockstars.”

“Right, gotcha.” 

“Just blow jobs.” The girl in red says as a matter of fact and Rey laughs and Finn is uncomfortable but trying to hide it. Thank God it’s night and they can’t see the blush on his cheeks. 

“LADIES!” They all turn their heads and another girl comes running towards them. Her jean shorts are so high waisted and her yellow shirt that’s tied at the front is showing a bit of her flat stomach and chest. She wears flowers in her hair but Finn can’t tell if they’re real or fake. The girl pulls the other two in for a hug before stopping to stare at Finn. 

Rey, the girl in the fur coat, speaks up. “Kaydel this is-” And then she stopped and looked at Finn with her chin down, telling him to tell them his name. 

“Finn. Finn Storm.” Finn says, clearing his throat to make his voice sound deeper. Like he’s James Bond or something. 

“What a rad name, Finn Storm. You could be a rockstar yourself.” The new girl in the jean shorts says as she lunges forward and pulls Finn in for a hug. Those are definitely real flowers, he can smell them on her. 

“This is Rose,” Rey says pointing to the girl in the red dress and then pointing to herself, “And I’m Rey.” 

Then with a loud crash and a bang, the backstage doors open and a girl with long brown hair and front bangs yells, “Who do I have to screw to get my ladies in here?”

“Jyn!” All the girls around Finn scream and run towards her. Rey grabs Finn by his shirt sleeve and pulls him with her towards the door. The security guard takes one look at Finn and says, “Not him. He’s not coming in.” And once again, all hope Finn had of making it backstage fell. Rey didn’t let go of his wrist but instead pulled him closer to her. 

“I’ll take care of this. Just wait here.” She says quietly in his ear before kissing his cheek and closing the door. Finn slumps against the wall and waits behind the venue near the door in the quiet night. Rey’s probably never going to come back out. He didn’t want to wait. But something told him to. Something told him to stay where she told him. 

After a while, the back door opens and Rey stepps out without her fur coat and her boots clacking on the hard ground as she swings a backstage pass in front of her face with a wide, wide grin.

****

Backstage is a flutter of people, colors, vibrance, and a haze of pot smoke. Finn coughs but looks around with wide eyes as Rey pulls him along with her through groups of people. When the crowd starts to become more scarce, she slows down and lets go of his hand. She looks back at him as she leads him to a green room where a few guys lounge on couches and sit on the floor with their guitars and riff off of each other. Joints and a bottle of whiskey are being passed around them. As soon as Finn walks through the door, a man offers a joint to him. Finn shakes his head, hesitant to say no because he wants the guys to like him, but the man just shrugs and takes a long drag. 

Rey runs in the room and perches herself on the couch next to a man with long almost black hair and a mustache. His brown button down shirt and suede jacket look so cool. Finn swears he’s seen guys like him on album covers or that he’s left pictures of that jacket from a catalogue out on the kitchen counter so that his mom can take a hint. He has his hand on Rey’s knee and kisses her cheek. 

“Boys,” Rey announces, “this is Finn Storm. He’s a rock journalist.” 

“Rey, you really brought a traitor in here? This is the one guy we’re not supposed to talk to. He’s going to tell all of our little secrets.” The man with the dark hair sitting next to her says as he shakes her knee. 

She pushes his hand off. “Oh, shut up. He’s going to write about you guys someday. Maybe you’ll even end up on the cover of Rolling Stone.” She says as she winks at Finn. 

“Well, I like the sound of that someday. I’m Ben, and that’s Cassian, Hux, and Poe.” He points to the men all scattered around the room. 

And that’s when it hits Finn who they are. Starship Destroyer. They’re the new band from California. A little like Zeppelin. A little like the Eagles. Totally themselves. Finn had just listened to their new single on the radio that afternoon. 

“The Scavenger”

A song about a girl trying to find herself. Poe, the lead singer, his voice hits in just the right way and scratches when it needs to. Ben, the guitarist, wrote the song. He’ll never tell anyone who it’s about. 

For a second, Finn forgets that he came here to interview Sabbath and instead won’t stop talking to the band about how much he loves their new single and asking who their influences are and who they want to be. 

“Listen, man,” the guy with red hair sitting in the back of the room says, “We don’t want to be anyone but ourselves. We just want to make our music and make love. Those are the best things in life, right?” Finn clicks his tape recorder off. 

The band had already gone on, they opened for Sabbath, so they’re just sitting backstage, having a time, and letting Finn have a time with them. He sits on the floor with his back up against the couch and Rey slumps down next to him. 

“So, how did you meet them?” Finn asks. 

“I don’t really know. Ben was just in my life one day. He kinda was always already there. I don’t really remember a time before him.” She looks at Finn and cocks her head to the side as she thinks. Her eyes drift up to the white popcorned ceiling and then back down to Finn. “We’re kinda like two halves of the same whole. That’s how I like to think of it. We don’t know what we’d be without each other. I help inspire the music that he writes and he lives his dream. And my dream is watching him be happy. What a pair, huh?” She smiles and scrunches her nose. She’s still wearing those yellow tinted sunglasses. 

Finn stares at Rey and Ben with a big grin on his face as she nuzzles into Ben’s neck and he kisses her forehead. 

Finn thinks he knows who “The Scavenger” is about now. But he would never say anything. And he would never ask. 

****

Lando yells at Finn for not writing a piece on Sabbath. Instead, Finn writes all about Starship Destroyer and their set as the openers for Sabbath. He writes about the feeling of coming off stage after their first big show. He writes about who they told them they want to be- themselves. They don’t want to be anyone other than themselves. 

Lando yells at Finn but he publishes it anyway. “You’re lucky you’re a good writer, kid.” Lando says to him as he hangs up the phone and Finn sighs out of relief. 

As Finn leans against the wall by the phone, it rings again. He takes a deep breath thinking maybe it’s Lando again. Maybe Lando changed his mind and wouldn’t run the piece. He closes his eyes as he picks it up. 

****

Rey lays on Ben’s chest as the late, late afternoon sun drifts into the gauzy curtain covering the open window of Ben’s bungalow. It’s kind of Rey’s bungalow too. She basically lives here. It’s not like she has anywhere else to go. She drifts from one place to another until she eventually found solace and a sense of comforting company in Ben. A feeling she’s never felt anywhere else before or from any other person. 

His arm holds her tight against him. Her fingers play with the few strands of his chest hair. She looks at her nails. They’re blunt and dull. Maybe she should paint them. Maybe red. Red is fun. Ben loves red. 

She’s wearing only a pair of white cotton panties and Ben’s arm that’s wrapped around her waist starts to sneak its way into the elastic top of her panties and he gently cups her ass. She sighs and hooks her leg over Ben’s thighs and she can feel him starting to get hard under her. Her panties are starting to get wet too, at just his little touches. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” 

“Are _you_ excited for tomorrow?” He questions back. 

She tilts her head to look up at him and purses her lips. 

“Oh, I’m coming along?” 

“Sweetheart, you know I can’t go without you.” He says as he smacks her ass and she yelps. 

Rey pulls herself up and starts to kiss his chin. Leaving little pecks along his jaw. A little stubble brushes her lips. “I’m so proud of you, baby.” She says softly and kisses his nose. His eyelashes flutter against the apples of his cheeks as he blinks. She kisses his eyelids when his eyes are closed and when he opens them, the amber in his eyes is so warm and melted as he looks at her. Rey crawled into top of him at this point. Her chest is pressed up against his chest and her legs are in line with his.

She kisses his lips. The kiss is so light. Like whip cream on top of fresh strawberries. Ben deepens the kiss. Rey spread her legs to straddle his waist and he has one hand holding the back of her neck and the other gripping her ass. He slips his tongue in her mouth, making the kiss so wet, and flips them over so she’s sprawled out underneath him. 

“You know,” she says in between kisses. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to do this on a tour bus.”

He pulls away and pushes out his bottom lip as he looks at her. “Oh, I think we’ll find a way. We’ll just have to get creative.” He moves down to kiss her chest, holding her at the swell of her breast. 

“But, I don’t think you’ll be able to fuck me properly on a tour bus.” She manages to say in between gasps as Ben sucks on her nipple. He swirls it around his tongue and she groans with her hands holding onto his hair. She can feel his mustache tickle her skin and it only adds to the feeling. 

“Baby,” Ben says as he lifts his head up, “that’s what hotel rooms are for.” She squeals as he mouths at her cunt over her panties. Her back arches off of the bed and she has one hand in his hair, pulling at the strands while her other hand grips the cream sheets on the bed for purchase. 

She opens her eyes and looks down to Ben pulling her panties down over her hip bones and she points her toes as he pulls them past her feet before throwing them somewhere in the room, landing on the orange shag carpet. She sits up on her elbows and bites her lip with a smirk as she looks at him as he licks a long strip up the seam of her cunt with his nose hitting her clit just right. She throws her head back at the contact. 

“ _Oh, Ben,”_ she preens as he laps her up. She looks down again and can see her wetness on his chin and his plump pink lips. It makes her even more wet, she can feel it pool in her cunt. 

Rey can feel the setting sun on her skin through the window. The curtain billows in through the window and blows the breeze in, making her now neglected nipples pebble and harden with the cool air. The hot and cold making her skin feel heat and then shiver and then Ben’s tongue deep inside of her makes her shiver more. The heat at her center starts to build. It was always there. It started when she laid down on his chest in just her panties. It started when he first looked at her that afternoon with high dazed eyes. It started when he put down his guitar after showing her the new song he was writing. It started, it started, it started…

And now she could really feel it. She’s so sensitive. Just a few more licks and nudges with his nose and she’ll...

“ _Yes, yes, yes._ I’m so- yes- yes-” And she comes gushing on his tongue with a cry. 

She keeps her eyes closed as she breathes out of her mouth and feels him lick her through her orgasm. Then he moves his hand up the flat of her stomach to her breast, where he holds them so gently it makes her start to feel wet again, and then he moves himself up so that he’s hovering over her and she opens her hazel eyes to be faced with his. 

“Hi, rockstar.” She breathes and he smiles and leans down to kiss her, his cock hard against her and ready. She reaches down and holds him in her hand and he gasps into her mouth. She lines him up with her slick entrance and he pushes in. Just a little at first, letting her adjust to the fullness of him, and then all at once and it stings so, so good. 

Her hands are tight around the back of his neck. His hair sticks to his skin like it does when he’s on stage and for some reason that makes her feel even more turned on. The thought of him on stage and sweating, but then only coming home to her at night and fucking her so hard into the mattress that she screams his name like all the other girls try to do at his shows. 

“You feel so good, baby, you always do,” he groans into her cheek, his hair hitting her eyes while her’s is splayed out on the pillow underneath her. 

“Tell me, tell me it’s just me. Tell me I’m yours and you’re mine.”

He looks at her with melted eyes and kisses her softly while he fucks her so hard. “You’re mine, baby, all mine. And I’m yours. Always-” 

She can feel him getting close with the way his hips buck up into her and so she wraps her legs around his waist and digs her heels into his back, making him thrust into her further and deeper and just more, more, more. 

“ _Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben.”_ She mumbles his name against his lips and she feels him push into her and he comes as she does and together they see a rainbow of heat and technicolor.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

He pants on her while on his forearms and then falls over, laying on his back on the bed, and pulls out of her as she whines. 

They go back to the positions they started in. Ben laying on his back with Rey resting her head on his chest and her leg hitched over his thigh. But now they’re completely naked. She can feel her swollen cunt rub against his hip, leaving her wetness there and she can feel his come drip out of her and down her thigh and onto the sheets. 

The room is dark now and the sun has set completely. The moonlight filters in through the curtain on the window. The only sound is the breeze through the palm trees outside lining the streets and their insync breathing, the rhythm to it that makes Ben think of a new beat in his head. Maybe for a ballad. Always about Rey. 

“You know I meant it,” Ben speaks and his voice cracks slightly. 

“Meant what?” She mumbles against his chest. 

“That you’re mine. You’re the only one for me, sweetheart.”

She looks up at him and nods her head. She feels a tear slip out of her eyes and fall on his chest. He wipes it away with his thumb and pulls her up so that he can kiss her. 

****

Rey leans on the hot silver outside metal of the tour bus with her sunglasses covering her eyes and a cherry lollipop for breakfast melting in her mouth. Her white linen embroidered shirt sits right above her belly button. Her orange embroidered skirt that matches her white embroidered boots sits right on her hips, exposing her midriff. She sucks on the lollipop and crunches it between her teeth when it gets small enough. Her lips and tongue and stained an even deeper red than natural. She watches Ben and the boys load up the bus with all of the gear and luggage. 

“We have someone joining us on tour, boys,” Phasma says as she smokes a cigarette by the open door of the bus. 

“Who?” Ben asks but then a green car pulls up. A hatchback sedan. So homely. So suburban. Finn gets out of the passenger seat with a duffle bag hanging off of his arm and hitting his leg as he walks. Rey lifts herself off of the bus and takes a few steps towards him, waving her hand in the air with her other hand over her eyes to block out the sun that’s not being blocked out by her sunglasses. 

“Hey!” She yells at him with a big smile on her face. She likes Finn. He’s sweet. He loves music. He could really make it one day. She knows he’ll make it one day. 

“Hey, Rey!” Finn yells back and then looks back at his mom who’s still sitting in her car where she stopped to let Finn out. “You can go now, I’m all set.” 

“Don’t do drugs!” She screams at him quickly before stepping on the gas and pulling away. Finn turns around with his eyes wide out of embarrassment. Rey just laughs and walks up to him before putting her arm around him to lead him over to the bus. The boys and the girls laugh and say, “Don’t do drugs!” as he walks by. Rey just shakes his shoulders as they climb the stairs to go inside and take seats in front of the small kitchen table inside. 

“Are you ready?” She asks and Finn just looks at her with eyes sparkling in the early morning sun, and nods.


End file.
